What Went Wrong?
by GinKaitou
Summary: InuYasha betrayed her and now Kagome sits in her time and thinks things over. (One Shot)
1. Default Chapter

The park was well lit yet you couldn't see for more than fifteen feet due to the fog and mist that blanketed the world. At first glance you'd see no more than an empty park with a few scattered trees' and the slick gleam of the abandoned play equipment. Deep in the park where the fog seemed thickest, sat a lone figure in a tree. The figure was cloaked in black clothing that seemed to blend in with the dark wood of the tree. The figure's blue eyes were distant, her skin pale with the cold mist that fell upon her skin, her ebony hair only slightly dampened beneath the black hood.

Her eyes seemingly transfixed upon the scattered lights of the park, their golden glow reminded her of the eyes of her dear friend. _'After all that's all they were now right? Friends…' _The figure let a small sigh escape her lips, the past events of the past half hour weighing heavily on her mind. She glanced back at the lights, and seeing the eyes of the one she held so dear, tears pricked her eyes and unwillingly shed five tears. Her face twisted into a bitter smirk, '_five…keh…how befitting._' After all it was only five months that he had managed to be loyal and true.

Kagome released a sigh as she laid her head back against the trunk of the tree. She shut her eyes; a pained expression adorned her features. She mentally scolded herself for being so foolish. She had entered this relationship with a cynical eye, what had happened?

It had started out well enough, hadn't it?

Flash Back 5 Months

InuYasha had pulled her away from the group, asking for a word in private. Though she was sure Sango and Miroku were in the bushes. They had come to the top of a hill, granting them a beautiful view of the forest and sky before them. InuYasha's eyes were focused on the sky in admiration. His golden eyes were in brilliant contrast with the silver shine of the moon. She jumped when she heard him speak, his was voice soft, yet it seemed as if it had echoed.

"Kagome…" He repeated her name just as softly as before. Her attention was now fully his. He had turned to her, his eyes filled with emotion, she had gasped in silent awe. She had never seen him so open with his feelings. "Kagome, I've come to a decision."

Kagome's heart thundered in her chest, she knew what he was talking about. He was referring to herself and Kikyou. It had finally come down to this and her stomach had made its way to her throat. Never the less her eyes locked with his.

"I've decided that I'm going to move ahead with my life. Kikyou died and she's no longer who I fell in love with, so I'm want to us to try and form a relation ship." He smiled gently with a hint of anxiety in his eyes. He had just bared his soul and awaited her reaction with silent fear of rejection.

Kagome at first had sat in silence at first overwhelmed with the fact that he was in effect asking her out. She smiled gently and embraced him and he her.

End Flash Back

That's how it had started. The next five months had been heaven. InuYasha had been more open and caring, with his usual quirks of course. Sango and Miroku had even opened up to each other and were now a happy couple with a marriage planned right after the demise of Naraku. The world had seemingly fallen into a happily ever after with the exception of shard hunting. Then not even a half hour ago it all came crashing down. She hadn't even had a clue. When he had told her she had sat their in stunned silence, her mind reeling from the impact of the traitorous news.

Flash Back

Once again InuYasha had pulled Kagome away from the other's asking for privacy. Sango and Miroku were already curling up and so assured them privacy. The star's were out but on the horizon lay storm clouds that would make the night overcast. The trees that surrounded the clearing they stood in were eerily quiet. Kagome tore her gaze away from the night sky when InuYasha began to fidget.

"InuYasha..?" She reached out and touched his shoulder. He flinched under her touch and so she withdrew her hand. Repeating his name, she tried to get his eyes to lock with hers, yet it was if he could look anywhere but at her. It was almost if……

"Kagome, I have something to tell you…" His mournfully spoken words only strengthened her fear in her previous line of thought. "I'm sorry Kagome; I tried to put her behind me but….." His sentence trailed off as his gaze was cast to the ground. Kagome took a step back as tears pricked her eyes. Shacking her head she stopped she wasn't going to go before getting her things and saying goodbye to her friends and kit.

"I understand InuYasha." Her bangs covered her eyes, so as not to show the pain that resided in them. Both made their way back to camp in silence. The breeze was gone as were the noises of the forest, the night had become still and the moon covered by the darkened storm clouds.

End Flash Back

She had gathered her things and bid silent good-bye's to her friends. She had left her sleeping bag where the sleeping kit had lain. She had walked through the forest with ease, encountering only the stillness of the night. She had jumped through the well and walked out to see the conditions of this world as dreary as the last. Her home was a beacon of warmth, shrugging of her bag she left it by the tree; silently she climbed the tree that led to her window. She had climbed in and had taken of that ridiculous school uniform only to dawn what she wore now. Her emotions seemed to have frozen over she could feel nothing, not even the pain. So here she sat in the branches of a tree staring into the fog and mist wondering what had gone wrong.


	2. Review Thanks

Hey this is just thanks to everyone that reviewed. If new ones come up than they'll be added.

KaNaGi- Yeah it's my entry to a angst fiction contest. As for up dates, it's just a one-shot; aside from review responses this is it.

Luvinukagome- yeah, intentionally really sad. I wrote it after my bf broke up with me and ironically the situation matched. The whole thing with her sitting in modern day park with the mist and that, was what I did.

TheLightintheDarkness- Thanks, always to love when people appreciate my writing.

AddictedtoInuyashaFics- No Problem.


End file.
